The European patent application number EP 1162810 discloses a conversion method in which the moving image data distribution processing is used to split a still image into multiple pieces, to extend each piece to produce a plurality of still images and, from the extended still images, to create data in the continuous still image display format. Continuous display of the pieces created by splitting the still image allows the user viewing the entire image on a small-size screen, such as that of a mobile phone, without having to reduce the image.
However, such a process is done at a server side, said server sending the sequence of pieces of the still image to a mobile phone in accordance with the requests of the user of said mobile phone, said requests being made interactively using a cursor. In other words, the user does not receive a video sequence as such but independent pieces of the still image as a function of its requests. As a consequence, the large still image cannot be seen very conveniently on the display of the mobile apparatus.